


Friendly Competition

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cooking Compeititon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No one at the 126 can cook, Past Drug Use, Teasing, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you maybe write something about Carlos being on a cooking show, and all the contestants have to cook for first responders (Carlos' station and the 126). Add some teasing from Carlos' coworkers. I'm thinking Tarlos already being together 😁
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Friendly Competition

“Good afternoon everyone and welcome back to the first annual first responders cook off. Today’s competitors are APD Precinct 12 and AFD Station 126. Teams you will have four hours to complete your challenges. Are you ready?”

The captains both gave him the affirmative.

“You may begin.”

TK snatched the envelope off of the counter and ripped it open.

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“What does it say?” Marjan questioned.

“Texas barbeque. Of course the one team where half of us aren’t from Texas gets this one.”

“Step aside pretty boy,” Judd hip checked him and started grabbing ingredients. “I have this one in the bag.”

Tk glanced up to see Carlos looking at him. He grinned when he winked before being hassled by his team to get back to work.

Carlos was half of the reason he’d given his dad the go ahead to sign them up. At first he’d told him it was a bad idea since half of them could barely boil water, but when he’d come home to hear Carlos talk about it he’d told Owen that they should do it. He claimed that it had absolutely nothing to do with his mile long competitive streak but everyone knew better. He just wanted to beat Carlos at one thing damnit.

Judd and Owen were cutting up the meat for the barbeque and Judd was giving him and Paul instructions on how to make his mom’s homemade sauce. Marjan and Mateo were tasked with the sides, mac and cheese and coleslaw which were almost completely foolproof.

Carlos continued to flirt with him from afar, winking in his direction and smiling that smug damn smile that made TK want to slap and kiss him at the same time.

Two could play at that game. He made sure he was in Carlos’ view at all times, bending down unnecessarily to distract him.

“I think distracting the competition is a foul Strand,” Carlos’ partner Travis called.

“Yeah cut the guy some slack, he’s drooling over here,” Herrara joked, nuding Carlos playfully.

“All’s fair in love and cooking competitions boys,” TK teased back.

They hurled cherry tomatoes across the outdoor kitchen at him, booing their team.

“TK quit instigating,” Owen scolded.

“Yeah kid listen to your daddy.”

“Shut up Judd.”

“Competitors you have one hour remaining.”

“TK is that sauce done?”

“Yeah it’s ready.”

“Good. Come brush it on both sides of this cut. It needs thirty more minutes and then we’ll cut it.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

“Paul, come help me set up the sundaes for dessert.”

For the last hour, Judd and Owen finished pulling the pork and putting it on sandwich buns when the remaining four members of the team finished up dessert and plated the food.”

“Five, four, three, two, one. Your time is up, please step back.”

They put their hands in the air, backing away from the counters.

TK and Marjan along with Carlos and Travis carried the plates to the judges. While they ate and made their decisions, the two teams were sent to a pavilion with picnic tables to wait.

“Yours looked good,” Carlos complimented as he sat next to him, kissing his temple.

“Not as good as you.”

Everyone around them fake gagged to which TK responded with his middle finger.

“Seriously though, you know I don’t care who wins right?”

“I know you don’t. But I do. I want to finally be better at something than you.”

“Okay baby.”

They split apart as they were called back up to hear the results.

“Now I want to remind everyone that this is a friendly competition, however only one team can win and that team will have a donation made in their honor to a charity of their choice. Now without further ado your winner is, Station 126.”

“Yes!” they group hugged, cheering and whooping.

As Owen took their little plastic trophy Tk pulled away from the group to grab Carlos.

“Congrats baby,” he kissed him gently.

“I beat you,” TK singsonged.

“Yes you did. Are you happy now?”

“Very.”

“I’m glad. Who are you donating to?”

“We’re donating it to Shatterproof. They raise money to protect kids from drug addiction.”

“That’s great baby.”

“Yeah it is. Hey, you still love me even though I kicked your ass.”

“Yeah I guess I do.”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say you love me even though I kicked your ass.”

“Jesus you’re insufferable. I love you even though you kicked my ass.”

TK giggled and pulled him in for another kiss, “I love you too.”


End file.
